Ceux qui sont partis et toi
by dmarti17
Summary: Cela fait maintenant six mois que la grande guerre ninja est terminée. Six mois que Naruto est Hokage. Six mois que je travaille sans relâche. Six mois que mon père est mort. Six mois que je ne dors presque pas.


Cela fait maintenant six mois que la grande guerre ninja est terminée. Six mois que Naruto est Hokage. Six mois que je travaille sans relâche. Six mois que mon père est mort. Six mois que je ne dors presque pas.

* * *

Shikamaru se rendait au bureau de l'Hokage. Cet idiot de Naruto devait encore avoir une idée loufoque. Avec un soupir, il entra dans le bureau.

\- Te voilà enfin Shika !

\- Ouais ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ci ? demanda-t-il avec un soupir

\- Toujours aussi motivé hein ? Je voulais t'informer que tu es en repos aujourd'hui.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas.

\- Mais ...

\- J'ai dit non Naruto, s'il te plait.

\- Bien. Alors ramènes ici tout le monde.

Shikamaru partit sans un mot. Prendre une journée de repos ? Hors de question. Il ne voulait pas passer la journée à penser à la guerre, il le faisait assez la nuit. Il passa chez tous ses amis et les conduisit dans le bureau de Naruto. Quelle galère.

\- Vous savez que nous sommes en pleine fusion avec Suna. Le problème c'est qu'il y a trop de différences entre nos villages. J'aimerai que l'un d'entre vous devienne l'ambassadeur de Konoha auprès de Suna. Il devra faciliter la fusion, et vivre entre nos deux villages. C'est une mission sur le très long terme. Qui est partant ?

Shikamaru n'allait certainement pas accepté, trop galère. Avec stupeur, il vit Ino et Choji lever la main.

\- Il faut envoyer à tout prix Shikamaru, dit Ino

\- C'est le plus intelligent, donc le plus apte pour cette mission, enchérit Choji

Avec horreur, Shikamaru vit tous ses amis se ranger de leur coté.

\- L'histoire est réglée. Shikamaru, tu pars dans une heure. Tu vas prendre avec toi 3 enfants et les mener à Suna. Tu les déposeras à leur Académie. Je compte sur toi, donne ce parchemin à Gaara.

\- Ouais, galère.

Shikamaru partit prendre ses affaires, salua sa mère, puis il partit à la porte du village. Il s'assit par terre et regarda le ciel. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit trois gamins crier.

\- Vous êtes les gamins qui vont à Suna ? demanda-t-il mollement

\- Oui. Vous êtes le grand stratège hein ?

\- Ouais. Allez on y va. Je vais étendre mon ombre sur la votre, comme ça vous irez aussi vite que moi. Vous ne contrôlerez plus vos corps, alors pas de panique ok ?

\- Ouais !

Shikamaru étendit son ombre et commença à courir. Il entendait les gamins râler, mais il ne disait rien. Au bout de trois heures, il les sentit commencer à essayer de bouger.

\- Oï, arrêtez de vous débattre les gamins.

\- Mais on est fatigués, c'est quand qu'on arrive ?

\- Demain. On s'arrêtera pour manger dans une heure. Si vous continuez, pas de pause pour le repas.

\- OUI !

Une heure plus tard, un des trois gamins dormait. Il le laissa aux deux autres et installa le campement. Il coucha les gamins en soupirant. Ces foutus gosses n'avaient pas prévu de tente. Ce soir, ce serait à la belle étoile pour lui. Il prépara à manger et s'allongea à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il resta longtemps à observer le ciel quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Il ne bougea pas, il avait reconnu la démarche de la personne qui arrivait. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, il sentit son parfum. C'était bien elle.

\- Tu dors le flemmard ?

\- Pas du tout, je surveille le campement femme-galère. Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Un message de Konoha, je suis venue aider avec les gosses.

\- Sympa.

Shikamaru baissa les yeux et vit Temari. Elle lui prit son assiette et commença à manger.

\- Dégueulasse, dit-elle

\- Alors mange pas, c'est ma part femme-galère

\- Tu aurais dû la manger avant que j'arrive flemmard !

\- Ouais.

\- Comment va ta mère?

\- Elle a déménagé chez Kurenai.

\- Et toi?

\- Je suis resté dans ma maison.

\- Ah.

Une fois son repas terminé, Temari hurla aux gamins de se dépêcher de manger, ils partaient dans cinq minutes. Avec un soupir, Shikamaru se leva et rangea le campement. Il étendit ses ombres et reprit sa course. Après cinq heures de course effrénée, Shikamaru n'en pouvait plus.

\- Fatigué le flemmard ?

\- Ouais. Deux seconde, je reprends mon souffle.

\- Je vais porter un des gamins.

\- Merci, ça va m'aider.

Ils repartirent au même rythme, et s'arrêtèrent deux heures plus tard pour la nuit. Pendant que Temari faisait le campement, Shikamaru installa des capteurs à un kilomètre autour du campement. Quand il croisa des cerfs, il leurs demanda leur aide, ce qu'il obtenu facilement. Il rentra au camp et mis un genou à terre.

\- Shikamaru ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Temari inquiète

\- Rien j'ai juste dépensé mon chakra toute la journée. Aide-moi à aller sous cet arbre.

\- Hors de question, tu va dans ma tente, je surveille le camp

\- Pas besoin de surveiller, il y a des capteurs et des espions qui le font. Si quelqu'un approche, un cerf bramera.

\- Alors on va dormir ensemble, pas le choix.

Temari aida Shikamaru à se rendre dans la tente. Il la regarda enlever son kimono, puis il ôta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son élastique. Il se coucha à coté d'elle et attendit. Avec un soupir, il se dit qu'il ne dormirait pas une fois de plus, ou du moins pas plus d'une heure ou deux.

\- T'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda soudainement Temari

\- Ouais. Dors, laisse tomber.

Temari s'assis et le regarda.

\- Depuis quand t'as pas dormi ?

\- La nuit dernière ? tenta-t-il

\- Depuis quand t'as pas dormi plus de deux heures ?

\- ...

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Lâches moi.

Temari le retourna et s'assis sur lui. Ses mains l'obligeaient à la regarder.

\- Dis le moi Shikamaru, insista-t-elle

\- Six mois, contente ?

Sans un mot, elle se rallongea et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? demanda Shikamaru

\- Je réconforte un ami qui pleure.

\- Je pleure pas hein.

\- Non, mais ton coeur oui.

\- Arrête tes conneries, comme si tu pouvais savoir ce que fait mon coeur.

\- J'étais dans le même état en rentrant de la guerre. Je sais que tu n'as pas pleuré, que tu ne dors plus. Il faut que tu pleures. Pour toi, pour ton père.

\- ...

\- Shika ...

Shikamaru avait une boule sans sa gorge. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir?

Temari sentit Shikamaru trembler, et elle le serra un peu plus contre elle. Oui, elle avait vécu la même chose, mais ses frères l'avaient aidé rapidement. Pourquoi personne n'avait aidé Shikamaru ? Comment ses amis avaient pu le laisser dans cet état ? Quoique ... Avec sa foutue fierté, il n'avait pas du montrer ses sentiments. C'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois. Elle devait l'aider, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, elle avait trop mal au coeur.

\- Temari ... chuchota-t-il

A peine eut-il prononcé son nom qu'il commença à pleurer. C'était la troisième fois qu'il pleurait dans sa vie. La première, il avait raté sa première mission en tant que chef et ses amis avaient failli mourir, notamment Choji. La seconde fois, son maitre était mort dans ses bras. Et maintenant.

Temari caressa les cheveux longs de l'homme qui pleurait dans ses bras. Il passa bien trois heures à pleurer, puis il s'endormit. Avec un sourire, elle se coucha à coté de lui. Il dormait.

Temari se réveilla en sursaut en entendant Shikamaru crier. Un cauchemar. Elle le réveilla avec violence, en le secouant.

\- Shikamaru ! Réveilles toi !

\- Jyuubi ...

\- Un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar !

Son coeur se brisa quand elle vit ses yeux hantés par Jyuubi. Elle le tira vers elle et posa sa tête sur ses seins. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, tentant d'effacer la peur peinte sur son visage. Avec surprise, elle le sentit pleurer.

\- Tout va bien Shikamaru, Jyuubi n'existe plus. Madara est mort. Nous avons gagné la guerre. Tu es en vie, avec moi. Je te promets que tout va s'arranger. Arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plait.

Pour qu'un homme fier comme lui pleure sans retenue dans ses bras, il devait aller sacrément mal. En même temps, c'est elle qui l'avait poussé hier soir à faire sortir ses sentiments. Même si elle avait mal au coeur, elle devait assumer et rester à ses cotés. Une fois calmé, elle se rhabilla et sortit.

Shikamaru essayait de se coiffer, la tête remplie de pensées. Il ne savait pas que la femme-galère pouvait être aussi douce. Elle avait réussi à le faire craquer, alors que sa mère avait échoué. Elle avait même accompli le miracle de l'endormir ! Alors là, il ne pouvait que la remercier. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en forme. Son élastique se brisa entre ses mains. Avec un soupir, il sortit de la tente les cheveux détachés.

\- Besoin d'aide pour te coiffer ? demanda Temari

\- Laisse tomber, j'ai cassé mon élastique.

\- Viens ici, j'en ai un de rechange.

Shikamaru obéit et prit un plaisir monstre à se faire coiffer. Les doigts de Temari dans ses cheveux lui prodiguaient des caresses très relaxantes.

\- J'ai fini. Je sais que tu déjeunes pas, donc on repars dans 5 minutes ok ?

\- Ouais.

Une fois le campement rangé, Shikamaru étendit son ombre sur les enfants et commença à courir. Ils couraient très vite, mais ils voulaient arriver au plus vite et se débarrasser des garnements. Ils arrivèrent à 11h et déposèrent les enfants. Shikamaru demanda à voir de suite Gaara.

\- Shikamaru Nara, le stratège. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Le message de Konoha parlait d'un ambassadeur, où est-il ?

\- C'est moi. Tiens, voilà un message de Naruto.

Il observa Gaara lire le message. Une fois chose faite, il le brûla. Il se retourna vers lui avec un sourire étrange.

\- Temari, tu hébergeras Shikamaru pendant son séjour parmi nous. Reposez vous aujourd'hui. A partir de demain, tu lui expliqueras en détails le fonctionnement du village. Chaque petit détail compte, alors prends le temps qu'il faudra. Shikamaru, quand tu auras un plan ou une idée, viens me voir de suite. Si tu as besoin de retourner à Konoha pour affiner ton plan, Temari t'accompagneras. Compris ?

\- Oui !

Shikamaru suivit Temari et fut surpris quand il observa son appartement. Petit, simple. Une cuisine-salon, une salle de bain, un toilette, une chambre. Une chambre ? Quelle galère ... Il observa le canapé et eut un soupir. Ce canapé avait vraiment l'air inconfortable.

\- J'ai qu'une chambre, alors tu dormiras sur le canapé. Malheureusement, le magasin de futon est fermé pour vacances. On ira en acheter un dès qu'il ouvrira.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- Rien, pas faim.

Shikamaru se laissa entrainer par Temari dehors. Elle semblait très énervée. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier. Elle le poussa dans une échoppe et commanda deux bols de ramen. Quand il vit le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il mangea son repas docilement. Cette femme-galère allait vraiment le faire chier tout son séjour pour des choses futiles. Malgré la bonne odeur, pour lui son repas n'avait aucun gout. La même chose depuis la guerre. Il n'aimait plus manger, mais il se forçait. Après le repas, Temari le traîna dans le village pour le faire visiter. En fin d'après midi, il connaissait chaque recoin du village.

Temari coupait des légumes pendant que Shikamaru se douchait. Quand elle le vis sortir, elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il était torse nu, ne portant qu'un pantalon large. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il était musclé. Ses abdos étaient bien dessinés. Sa peau humide luisait sous la lumière. Il avait une serviette sur ses épaules et séchait tant bien que mal ses cheveux. Sous une impulsion, elle saisit la brosse qu'il tenait et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle le plaça entre ses jambes et commença à le coiffer et à caresser ses cheveux. Une fois satisfaite, elle se leva mais il la retint.

\- Encore, s'il te plait.

Surprise, elle se rassit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, elle craqua.

\- Pourquoi tes cheveux sont si doux ? C'est injuste, râla-t-elle

\- Si tu râles pour mes cheveux, ne touche jamais ceux d'Hinata, rigola-t-il

\- Déjà fait. J'ai déprimé pendant une semaine.

En rigolant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Repas dans 5 minutes, vas te laver.

\- Toi, cuisiner ? Mon pauvre coeur ne va pas le supporter !

\- Vas te laver femme-galère.

Elle obéit et fila se laver. Quand elle ressortit, elle suivi la bonne odeur et s'assit à table.

\- C'est bon ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- La mère à Choji m'a appris de force. Quand mon père l'a su il a rigolé. Ma mère a pleuré, disant que son fils avait enfin une qualité qui attirerait les filles.

\- Normal. Un flemmard comme toi n'a aucune chance, alors il faut mettre toutes les chances de ton coté.

\- Tu peux parler femme-galère.

Shikamaru se leva et déposa une serviette sur ses épaules. Elle avait oublié de se sécher les cheveux. Après le repas, il s'assit sur le canapé et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il la coiffa lentement.

\- T'as pas à te plaindre de tes cheveux, ils sont aussi doux que les miens, remarqua-t-il

\- Oui, mais moi je les entretiens. Toi tu ne fais rien, c'est naturel.

\- Femme-galère.

\- Flemmard.

Leurs insultes ressemblaient plus à des mots doux, mais aucun ne fit de remarques. Au bout d'un moment, Shikamaru débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Il se coucha ensuite sur le canapé. Temari alla dans sa chambre pour dormir.

Shikamaru regardait le plafond. Il n'allait pas dormir, une fois de plus. Quelle galère. Il soupira. Soudain, il entendit la femme-galère crier.

\- T'arrive pas à dormir ?

\- Non.

\- Pas le choix, viens avec moi.

\- Non.

\- Viens ou je te traine de force ici !

Avec un soupir, il se leva et se glissa dans son lit, dos contre le sien. Il attendait. Il pourrait repartir dans le salon quand elle dormirait.

\- Toujours pas ? demanda-t-elle

\- Non. Laisse tomber, dors.

Temari se retourna et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien. Quand elle caressa ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans même sans rendre compte. Quelques heures plus tard, Temari sursauta en le sentant se débattre. Elle le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

\- Shikamaru, réveilles toi, tu fais un cauchemar !

\- Oh bordel ... Oh bordel ...

\- Calmes toi, ce n'est rien. Un mauvais souvenir.

Il pleura contre elle pendant une bonne heure. Enfin, il se calma.

\- Je suis désolé Temari. Je vais retourner sur le canapé.

\- Non. Reste là. Rendors-toi, je suis avec toi.

Shikamaru obéit. Quand il se réveilla, Temari avait la tête posée sur lui. Il caressa ses cheveux en attendant qu'elle se réveille, deux heures plus tard.

\- Mmmh. Encore, grogna-t-elle

\- Femme-galère, tu n'as pas assez profité ?

\- Non. Dépêches toi.

Rigolant, il continua à lui caresser les cheveux. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer chez elle.

\- Continu, c'est Kankuro ou Gaara.

\- Ils vont me tuer femme-galère.

\- Ta gueule, je suis bien là, continue.

Avec un soupir, il reprit ses caresses et regarda Gaara entrer dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? demanda-t-il froidement

\- Je profite des caresses du flemmard. Un problème ? demanda Temari

\- Pas qu'un. M'enfin. Debout, vous avez des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

\- Encore dix minutes.

\- Non

\- S'il te plait ...

\- Je vous attends à l'Académie dans une heure.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Shikamaru vit Gaara partir. Temari profita encore dix minutes, comme promis, et se leva. Ils se préparèrent en vitesse et rejoignirent son frère.

\- Nara, tu touches pas ma soeur ou t'es mort, lui dit-il doucement

\- Gaara ! Tu vas le laisser oui ? Si tu ne voulais pas qu'il dorme avec moi, fallait y penser avant de m'ordonner de l'héberger, répondit Temari

\- Tu as raison. Excuse-moi Tema.

Shikamaru suivit le Kazekage. Il donna un cours avec Temari sur les relations particulières entre leurs villages. Ensuite ils partirent pour étudier le fonctionnement du village. Shikamaru passa un mois entier à Suna, chez Temari. Il dormait tous les soirs avec elle, et il ne faisait presque plus de cauchemar. Finalement, cette femme-galère était sympa. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, et ils agissaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Shikamaru avait trouvé tous les points forts et les faiblesses de l'administration de Suna. Il les expliqua au Kazekage et demanda à rentrer à Konoha. Il devait voir les changements au village pour trouver comment effectuer la fusion en douceur. Il partit le lendemain avec Temari.

Sur le trajet, ils se disputèrent beaucoup, comme à leur habitude, mais leurs insultes étaient douces. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils allèrent voir Naruto. Shikamaru lui raconta ce qu'il avait trouvé et expliqua qu'il devait voir les changements qui avaient eu lieu au village pour peaufiner son plan. Naruto lui ordonna d'héberger Temari et de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du village. Les rôles étaient inversés. Il rentra chez lui avec Temari. En entrant, son coeur se serra. Cette maison entière lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu.

\- On va voir ta mère après ? demanda Temari

\- Si tu veux. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Une fois Temari installée, ils partirent chez Kurenai.

\- Salut maman, Kurenai.

\- Tu es rentré ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Tu as l'air reposé, tant mieux. Temari ! Regardes-toi ! Chaque jour qui passe te rend plus belle !

\- Madame Nara. Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Vous avez l'air d'aller bien.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, vivre ici me permet d'avancer. Si seulement mon fils pouvait se trouver une femme comme toi, je serai tellement heureuse !

\- Arrêtes maman, tu la mets mal à l'aise. Je vous laisse, je vais voir Choji et Ino. Tu restes là ou tu viens femme-galère ?

\- Je reste.

\- OK. Je passe te chercher en rentrant.

Shikamaru partit. Il alla chez Choji et le trouva avec Ino, en pleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ino ? demanda-t-il en entrant

\- Sasuke sort avec Sakura ...

\- Ah. Viens me faire un câlin, tu ne m'as pas vu de 7 mois.

Il réconforta Ino avec Choji, puis repartit après 3 heures. Avec un soupir il alla se coucher à l'ombre, sous un arbre, là où il allait toujours avec Asuma. Il observa le ciel, les nuages qui défilaient. Il se sentait las. Il allait devoir dormir chez lui ce soir, galère. Il sentit Temari s'assoir à coté de lui.

\- On rentre ? demanda-t-elle

\- Ouais.

Sans un mot, il alla chez lui. Après le repas, ils allèrent se coucher. Dans son lit, Shikamaru réfléchissait. Il finit par s'endormir. Des cauchemars horribles l'assaillirent et il se réveilla en hurlant. Il regarda autour de lui, personne. Il se recoucha, en boule, et pleura silencieusement. Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, il ne bougea pas. Quand Temari se glissa à coté de lui, il ne dit rien.

\- Je suis là, dit-elle doucement

Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-elle le calmer ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien avec cette femme-galère ? Quand elle glissa ses mains froides contre son dos, il frissonna.

Temari, en entendant hurler Shikamaru s'était levée précipitamment. Quand elle l'avait entendu pleurer, sa poitrine l'avait fait souffrir. Blottie dans ses bras, elle se sentait mieux. Ce flemmard allait la rendre dingue. Quand elle pensait qu'il allait mieux, il rechutait. Quand elle le croyait au plus bas, il ne faisait plus de cauchemar. Elle avait remarqué que quand il dormait avec elle il n'en faisait presque pas. Serait-elle spéciale à ses yeux ? Elle réfléchissait à ça, lui caressant le dos. Elle l'entendit gémir et sourie. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras dès qu'il sombra. Le lendemain, Temari se réveilla contre Shikamaru. Il avait l'air paisible, mais des traces de larmes se voyaient sur ses joues. Du bout des doigts, elle fit le tour de ses abdos, quand sa main dérapa sur ses côtes, il se tortilla. Chatouilleux donc ? Avec un sourire sadique, elle s'assit et le tortura.

\- Ahahah ! Arrêtes Temari ! Ahahah !

\- Oh non, je n'arrêterai pas ! C'est la torture du matin qui va me mettre de bonne humeur !

\- Pitié ! Je ferai ce que tu voudras !

\- Laisses-moi dormir avec toi tous les soirs, ordonna-t-elle en s'arrêtant

Shikamaru regardait Temari, avec de grands yeux. Avait-elle vraiment dit ça ? Alors qu'il allait répondre, elle reprit sa torture.

\- Oui ! C'est promis ! Arrêtes par pitié, je n'en peux plus !

Temari arrêta avec un sourire et se recoucha. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et grogna. Shikamaru comprit et lui caressa les cheveux. C'était devenu leur habitude. A la moindre occasion, ils se caressaient les cheveux le plus naturellement du monde. Il adorait quand elle le faisait, et apparemment elle ressentait la même chose. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

\- SHIKAMARU ! hurla Ino en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il très naturellement

\- Je ... Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, dit-elle en se retournant

\- Tu n'interromps rien. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Sakura. Cette peste est venue me narguer ce matin, elle a acheté des fleurs pour "décorer la chambre terne de mon Sasuke".

\- Tu sais Ino, tu devrais regarder autour de toi. Tu es une belle femme, et beaucoup d'hommes t'observent. Il est temps que tu passe à autre chose tu ne crois pas ? Laisse-le tomber.

\- Mais, je le poursuis depuis que j'ai 4 ans. Comment faire pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ne cherches pas, laisses les hommes venir à toi. Tu remarqueras bien assez vite qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a toujours été là pour toi, juste à coté de toi.

\- Hum. Je suppose que tu ne parles pas de toi.

\- En effet. Ne le prends pas mal hein.

\- Non, non. Merci Shika, je t'adore. Je vais chercher Choji, on se retrouve au Yakini-Q dans une heure ?

\- Ouais.

Shikamaru avait sentit Temari se tendre puis se détendre quand il parlait. Il regarda Ino partir tout en continuant ses caresses. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme ça ? Il réfléchissait quand il la sentit caresser son torse. Il frissonna de plaisir et poussa un gémissement. C'était rare qu'elle fasse ça, alors il ne dit rien et profita. Quand il remarqua sa tenue, une partie de lui se réveilla. Pourquoi portait-elle seulement une culotte et un de ses tee-shirts ? Ah oui, elle avait oublié son pyjama et il lui avait prêté son haut hier soir. Il tira la couverture sur Temari quand il remarqua qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se levèrent et partirent rejoindre Ino et Choji.

\- Yo ! dit Shikamaru en entrant. J'ai amené Temari.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Ino

\- Depuis quand vous êtes ensembles? Demanda Choji

\- On ne sort pas ensemble, répondit Temari

\- J'aurai juré le contraire ce matin, dit Ino

Ils passèrent une heure à se justifier, à rigoler, à papoter. Shikamaru se sentait bien. Quand Choji avait posé La question, il s'était affolé. Heureusement que Temari avait répondu à sa place. En repartant, il expliqua le fonctionnement du village à la femme-galère. Elle comprenait vite et pointait du doigt ce qui n'allait pas. La nuit tombée ils rentrèrent pour souper.

\- Tu m'apprends à jouer au Shogi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Si tu veux.

Ils s'installèrent et il lui expliqua les règles.

\- C'est facile, si on corsait le jeu ?

\- Expliques toi.

\- Celui qui perd un pion boit un verre. Tous les trois pions perdus, un gage. Alors ?

\- Si tu veux, mais tu vas perdre

\- C'est ce qu'on verra

Ils commencèrent la partie et Shikamaru fut surpris. Elle jouait bien, assimilant rapidement les différentes tactiques de jeu. Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient déjà bu trois bouteilles de saké.

\- Un gage pour toi Témari, dit Shikamaru en souriant

\- Je t'écoute monsieur Nara

\- Surprends-moi

Temari se mit à réfléchir. Comment surprendre ce flemmard ? Il était trop intelligent pour qu'elle s'en sorte facilement. Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle ôta son kimono et le poussa à terre. Elle s'assit sur lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Oui, il était surpris. Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle se releva rapidement et retourna à sa place en se rhabillant.

\- Surpris ?

\- Ouais, tu peux le dire.

La partie continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop saouls pour jouer. Shikamaru se leva, renversant la table de jeu, et souleva Temari. Il la porta comme une princesse dans la chambre et la mit au lit. Il se déshabilla et se coucha en caleçon.

\- J'ai pas de force Shika, aide moi à me déshabiller, demanda-t-elle

\- Femme-galère, assis toi.

Elle obéit et se laissa faire. Shikamaru lui ôta son kimono qu'elle avait remit. Il lui enleva ensuite son tee-shirt en résille et lui mit le sien. Ensuite, il détacha ses cheveux.

\- Voilà.

\- Dégrafe mon soutiens gorge, j'y arrive pas.

Avec un soupir il s'exécuta et elle l'enleva sous son tee-shirt. Sans un mot il se coucha et la tira vers lui.

\- Tu sais Shikamaru, je me sens bien avec toi, chuchota-t-elle

\- Ouais, moi aussi Temari, moi aussi

\- Des fois, mon coeur s'emballe quand je te regarde

\- Le mien à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi

\- Je ... Je crois que je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi femme-galère, je t'aime, dit-il en l'embrassant

Temari ferma les yeux et approfondit leur baiser. Ce Nara ne cesserait de la surprendre, il embrassait comme un dieu. Elle glissa ses mains sur son torse et il gémit. Avec un sourire, elle s'assit sur lui et enfouie sa tête dans son cou. Lui laissant une marque, elle lécha sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Temari ... Arrêtes de m'allumer, gémit-il

\- Pas envie, rigola-t-elle

\- Je suis un homme, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas je vais craquer

Temari lécha ses abdos et se retrouva soudain allongée sur le lit. Shikamaru était au dessus d'elle, le regard voilé. Elle tendit les mains et le tira vers elle. Elle sentit quand il "craqua".

Shikamaru embrassait Temari follement. Quand elle glissa ses mains le long de son torse, son sexe se durcit encore plus, possible ça ? Il gémit dans sa bouche et se releva. Lentement, il la déshabilla. Il la regarda, nue, magnifique. Elle se cambra et il lécha un de ses seins, une main sur l'autre, et son autre main sous ses fesses. Il l'entendit gémir de plaisir. Il s'arrêta.

\- T'es sure de toi Temari ? Je veux pas que tu regrettes demain.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ... soupira-t-elle

Avec un sourire, Shikamaru se baissa vers son intimité. Elle trembla quand il respira fortement. Très lentement, il lui appliqua un baiser. Immédiatement, Temari gémit et passa ses jambes autour de lui. Shikamaru commença à la lécher, tantôt doucement, tantôt rapidement. Alors qu'elle allait jouir, il enfonça un doigt en elle et le bougea. Temari cria, son plaisir étant trop fort. Shikamaru attrapa ses jambes et les écarta pour se libérer. Elle se laissa faire et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Tandis que son baiser se faisait plus impérieux, elle caressa son sexe.

\- Arrêtes Tema, je vais pas tenir, gémit-il

\- Alors dépêches toi, je ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps.

Sans demander son reste, Shikamaru se plaça à l'entrée de son vagin. D'un coup de reins puissant, il la pénétra. Il attendit que la douleur reparte pour bouger, embrassant tendrement Temari et essuyant ses larmes. Quand elle gémit, il commença à bouger. Bon dieu, il se sentait vivant, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps ! Alors que Temari les faisait rouler, il s'assit. Temari commença à bouger, lentement, en gémissant. Shikamaru laissa sa tête aller en arrière en grognant. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père le poussait sans cesse à se trouver une copine. Il avait même du l'écouter lui apprendre à contenter une femme. Mais, il ne se doutait pas qu'il serait comblé à ce point. Sentant Temari faiblir, il reprit les commandes et l'allongea. Il accéléra la cadence en gémissant. Temari criait.

\- Shika ! Plus vite !

Il obéit et perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Il fit hurler de plaisir Temari trois fois avant de se vider en elle. Le souffle court, il s'allongea et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais être si énergique ? demanda en gloussant Temari

\- Surement pas une femme-galère comme toi.

Ils s'endormirent en riant, heureux comme jamais.

Le lendemain, malgré sa gueule de bois, Temari sourit. Elle embrassa Shikamaru pour le réveiller.

\- Non, encore un peu Tema ...

\- Pas question, il faut aller bosser.

\- Et si je te caresse les cheveux ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant un oeil

\- Tu ne me soudoieras pas flemmard. Dépêches toi où je pars sans toi.

Râlant contre la femme-galère, Shikamaru se leva et se lava. En sortant de la salle de bain, il l'embrassa et lui tendit la brosse.

\- J'ai même pas déjeuné, si je te coiffe je pourrai pas manger ...

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais tire une croix sur tes caresses ce soir.

\- OK ! C'est bon, viens là. Tu m'achèteras un truc en ville.

\- Marché conclu !

Temari coiffa Shikamaru et se dépêcha de se préparer. Quand elle sortit, il dormait sur le canapé. Avec un sourire, elle l'embrassa et ils partirent.

Shikamaru avait trouvé le moyen de réunir les deux villages. Une route fut construite et des maisons fleurirent jusqu'à réunir les villages. Temari et lui vivait entre les villages : un mois à Suna, un mois à Konoha. Ils restaient tout le temps ensemble. Le traumatisme de la guerre d'il y a quatre ans était loin derrière eux.

Un jour, alors qu'ils jouaient au Shogi dans la résidence des Nara, la mère de Shikamaru vint leur rendre visite.

\- Va acheter de quoi manger Shikamaru, ordonna-t-elle

Il s'exécuta rapidement.

Tu sais Temari, il ne joue au Shogi qu'avec les gens qu'il aime plus que tout. Il n'y a eu que son père, Asuma, et toi. Je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ait ouvert son coeur.

\- Merci madame Nara, je suis très heureuse avec votre fils, bien que ce soit un flemmard.

\- Ma pauvre, n'hésite pas à le taper s'il ne se bouge pas assez.

\- Arrêtes de lui donner de mauvaises idées maman, déclara Shikamaru en entrant

\- Pendant le repas, Temari ne mangea rien.

\- Tema, tu ne manges pas ? demanda Shikamaru inquiet

\- Non, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

\- Nous t'écoutons, dit la mère Nara en souriant

\- Je ... Je suis enceinte. Tu va être papa Shika.

Il poussa un cri et la souleva dans ses bras la faisant tournoyer.

\- C'est magnifique, je vais être grand mère, pleura madame Nara

\- Je comptais attendre pour te le demander, mais tant pis, déclara Shikamaru

Il se mit à genoux devant Temari.

\- Voulez vous devenir ma femme, Temari no Sabaku ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant un bague

Elle sauta dans ses bras en pleurant et rigolant.

\- Oui, oui, oui !


End file.
